The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of pecan tree named ‘Treadwell.’ My new tree can be used in gardens or for commercial production of pecan nuts. This new tree was selected from seedlings grown from controlled pollination at the University of Georgia Horticulture Farm in Watkinsville, Ga., in 1989. The ‘Treadwell’ selection resulted from crossing ‘Wichita’ (unpatented) as the seed parent with ‘Pawnee’ (unpatented) as the pollen parent. The resulting tree was selected when growing in a cultivated area at Watkinsville, Ga.